ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Exo-Skull
Ben 10,000 }} Exo-Skull is a cybernetically enhanced rhino/human hybrid created by Dr. Animo who has fought Ben 10,000 before. He is also one of Maltruant's henchmen. Appearance Exo-Skull is a humanoid grey rhinoceros with orange glowing eyes, dark grey fingers and toes, and red and black nearly impenetrable armor. In Omniverse, his horn is recolored grey, his amour no longer has thick stripes, his arms and feet are covered by armor and have gained white bands, his head has changed shape, his amour does not cover his neck and part of his shoulders anymore, he has gained bolts on his elbows and upper legs, his ears are thinner and the front part of his armor has become blue with thin stripes.His toes are pointer, the bolts are now silver and resemble a fathead screw with a black light in the crease. Personality Exo-Skull seems to be surprisingly intelligent, even though he likes to skip the fancy stuff and focus on smashing things. Exo-Skull respects his girlfriend, Subdora's need for artistic expression and is really supportive with her. However, when she was constantly failing to get the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo, he took over control of the operation.Fight at the Museum Exo-Skull holds a deep grudge towards Ben Tennyson.Ben 10,000 History Ben 10 In Ben 10,000, Exo-Skull mistook young Ben as XLR8 for his future self and attacked him, but was soon after easily defeated by the older Ben as XLR8. Omniverse In Special Delivery, Exo-Skull was seen attending Psyphon's auction in order to obtain the Dwarf Star. In Fight at the Museum, Exo-Skull and Subdora are hired to steal a valuable artifact for Maltruant. Exo-Skull gives Subdora two chances to steal the artifact through her "artistic" methods. However, after she was thwarted a second time by Ben Tennyson and his associates, Exo-Skull insisted on doing things his way. He launched a devastating attack on the museum where the artifact was stored, and continued to pose a threat despite being immobilized by Gravattack. Eventually, he and Subdora escape with their prize and met with Maltruant to deliver it. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Exo-Skull and Subdora rob an emporium and are confronted by Ben and Ben 23. Though they manage to escape, the Bens follow them to the warehouse where Maltruant is hiding. During their second battle, Maltruant's Chrono cog is activated, and they are all transported to Mad Ben's dimension. A short while after, they battle with the Bens once more over Maltruant's key. Both Exo-Skull and Subdora are defeated by the Clockwork/Techno-Bubble combination but are pulled away by Maltruant after he is reunited with his key. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Exo-Skull and Subdora attack Ben and Rook, keeping them busy while Eon steals a pair of Time Beast eggs. In Secret of Dos Santos, he follows Ben, Rook, and Kai as they enter the Temple of the Sky. After the trio discovers Maltruant's mainspring, Exo-Skull attacks them. He is defeated, but both he and the mainspring are pulled away by Maltruant. In The End of an Era, he infiltrates Plumber Headquarters and steals the dwarf star from Argit, using its power to demolish his Techadons. When the present-day Ben and Rook are brought in to help, Whampire manages to defeat Exo-Skull by ramming into him with a Diamondhead-based helmet. He and Subdora are ultimately abandoned by Maltruant as he travels back to the beginning of the universe, and are most likely taken into custody. Powers and Abilities FaM (391).png|Energy Blasts IMBW1 (319).png|Enhanced Strength TEoaE (639).png|Corruptura Immunity LDtTWA (337).png|Electricity Immunity TEoaE (643).png|Hypnosis Immunity FaM (328).png|Jet Boosters TEoaE (441).png|Dwarf Star Exo-Skull has enhanced strength and endurance due to his large size and cyborg form. He is strong enough to easily smash through walls, and is able to overpower Four ArmsLet's Do the Time War Again, RathSecret of Dos Santos, and Argit's Techadons.The End of an Era Exo-Skull can shoot energy blasts and nets out of his horn. Exo-Skull is immune to electricity. Exo-Skull is immune to Whampire's hypnosis, which he claims is because of his armor. Equipment Exo-Skull has two jet boosters attached to his back which allows him to fly. Besides hypnosis, Exo-Skull's armor can withstand Corruptura-based mind control. Exo-Skull temporarily had access to the Dwarf Star, which amplified his natural strength. Weaknesses FaM (364).png|Vulnerability to Gravikinesis LDtTWA (711).png|Vulnerability to Ice TEoaE (688).png|Durability Limit LDtTWA (384).png|Electricity Immunity Limit IaMBW1 (240).png|Clogged Horn SoDS (502).png|Broken Horn Exo-Skull can be immobilized by Gravattack's gravity powers, though he can still shoot energy blasts while being kept in place. Despite his durability, when Subdora was under Whampire's control, her teeth and claws were strong enough to rip and scratch Exo-Skull's armor, causing him great discomfort. There is only so much electricity Exo-Skull can be resistant to, as he was incapacitated after being shocked several times by Crashocker. If something as small as The Worst gets stuck in Exho-Skull's horn while he is preparing to shoot, this will cause an explosion.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 The horn can also get broken off by sufficient force. Exo-Skull can be immobilized by Big Chill's ice breath. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (first reappearance; cameo) Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''The End of an Era'' Naming and Translations Etymology Exo-Skull's name is based on the word exoskeleton, replacing skeleton with skull. Trivia *Exo-Skull is one of Animo's "Interspecies Gang" - criminal or animal hybrids who Ben will fight many times in the future. References Pop-ups Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animo's Creations Category:Original Series Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Future Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs